YPC5GG36
is the 36th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 230th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls obsess over a brand new Game Show; except for Karen, who is forced to join them after they get a chance to appear on the show. Unknown to everyone, Mucardia hosts his own version... '' Summary The girls do a coin toss but it lands on the unlucky side. Karen comes in and they explain to her the popular new quiz game show, "''Five de Chance", that they entered. The last quiz is a coin toss, and they were hoping to get good luck through it. Karen refuses to help or assist them, even with them begging her when they point out they need five members. She suggests they ask Kurumi, and when Coco brings it up she refuses until Syrup brings up the one year supply of chocolate as a prize. When the show starts, everyone but Karen shows up. Kurumi recalls the trophy they will win, and unknown to them, Karen is waiting to be picked up while tossing a coin. Jiiya arrives and seems to know about the show, and suddenly the phone starts ringing. Komachi mentions that Kurumi got stage fright and changed into Milk- now she won't change back. Without her they can't compete unless Karen joins them. Mucardia, disguised, comes out to tell the girls that filming has started. So they head inside with the Fairies noting the real host leading other participants inside, elsewhere. By the time they seem to understand what is happening its too late and they have already been seated. The girls are tied to their seats as a bunch of Hoshina cheerleaders appear, along with the host, Mucardia in disguise as Mr. Magic. He promises to release the girls if they can finish just one of his games. But if they all fail, they will be stuck there for eternity. He chooses Rin to go first and explains the rules of "Soccer Hero" to her, stating that she has to get one-hundred points within five tries. As Rin tries to kick the soccer balls, the goal moves. She slowly grows annoyed, then into full-on rage mode after the goal continues dodging. She gets angry enough to kick two balls at the goal, which both miss- but with her final ball she focuses her entirety on it; only for the goal to grab it with its hands. Angry she transforms into Cure Rouge and uses Fire Strike to send the balls at the goal, but it continues throwng them back. The goal uses its net and throws Rouge into a box. Next Komachi takes her turn playing a common knowledge quiz. She is taken to a traditional Japanese building and is asked, "Spring, Summer, Autumn. What is the remaining season?", Komachi is quick to know the answer, but she must chase after a Hoshina with the button she needs to select on it. It runs away from her until time is up, so Mr. Magic asks her another question, "What is the Capital of Japan?", but once again Komachi is unable to grab the Hoshina with the button. So he gives her one last demand, "Finish a Thesis." Once agan Komachi chases after the Hoshina and this time it trips- but before she can grab it, the time runs out. She is surrounded by several Hoshina and transforms into Cure Mint, but is thrown into a box like Rin. Nozomi volunteers to go next and is put into a game known as "Shadow de Pon", where she must guess who each shadow belongs to. She guesses the first shadow is a Giraffe, but it is a Hoshina dressed as one so it doesn't count. This happens again when she guesses a kettle, and for her third, she guesses it is Hoshina-kun dressed as a penguin this time; but as it turns out, it was a real penguin. The cute background behind her changes to a dark one as the Giraffe and Kettle Hoshina reveal themselves. She transforms into Cure Dream and escapes from fighting them to try to save the penguin, only to find out it actually was a Hoshina. She got it right but they capture her anyway. Major Events *The Cures are invited to enter the "Five de Chance" game show, but are abducted by Mucardia (under the guise "Mr. Magic") to take part in an Eternal version of the show. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Mucardia (Mr. Magic) *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Trivia *This is the only episode that shows more than two different Hoshina. *This episode and the one after has a similar plot line to episode 29 of ''Smile Pretty Cure ''where the Cures had to play games that were in some way rigged by the bad guy. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!